Celica
Celica (セリカ Serika, Cellica in the Japanese version) is one of the two protagonists of Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 17 years old in Echoes. She was mentioned in the official website for Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and in the name of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl track With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1), both sources use the name "Celica". Celica appears as DLC for Fire Emblem Awakening, where she was illustrated by doujin artist Masatsugu Saito. Profile Born in the year 385 in the Valentian calendar and year 590 in the Archanean calendar, Celica is in actuality Princess Anthiese Lima (アンテーゼ Antēze) of Zofia, who was adopted by Mycen in order to save her from Desaix. She is the childhood friend of Alm and was raised with him by Mycen before she was left in the care of Nomah and put into hiding at the Priory. In the beginning of her story, Celica, along with Mae, Boey, and Genny, leaves the monastery to investigate the cause of Mila's disappeareance. After defeating the pirate leader Barth and gaining the forces of Valbar and his men, Leon and Kamui, Celica reunites with Alm at Zofia Castle, the two recollect on old times and Celica wonders why they are fighting and expresses that she does not believe King Rudolf to be as evil as they say. Alm states he wants to invade Rigel to which Celica accuses him of doing it only in the interest of becoming king of Zofia. However, when Alm mentions that he plans to search for the missing Zofian princess, she claims there is no such thing and leaves to prepare to head for the Temple of Mila. Celica and her party are then forced to make a detour through the desert, along the way vowing to help Palla and Catria save their sister Est from Grieth. After defeating Grieth, Irma, one of the women he captured is revealed to know her mother, Liprica, the queen of Zofia, and reveals that Liprica was forced into marriage with Lima IV and later suffered from illness in which she died giving birth to Celica. To cheer her up, Irma hands her a circlet that belonged to Liprica, causing her to class change into Princess in Gaiden. However, in Echoes, Irma does not have the circlet in her possession, rather, Masked Knight does. Once she arrives at the Temple of Mila she learns that Rudolf sealed Mila in the Falchion and sets off to Duma Tower in order to unseal her. Along the way, she visits the Sage Hamlet and speaks to Hark, a banished sage of Duma who promotes Alm to Hero at Celica's request. At the top of Duma Tower, Duma's head priest Jedah leads her army into a trap by playing off her concern for Alm and sets them up to be sacrificed to Duma. Personality Celica is very wise and polite, and often is bold yet refined, but holds herself back emotionally to an extent after a series of traumatic events and familial loss; as a result, she can comes off as cold and stoic. She regrets showing her emotions especially in the sparse moments that she lashes out in anger, bitterness, or even sentiment. Celica feels the need to set aside emotional candor in order to fulfill her responsibilities as royalty, however, this is self-destructive, as she does not have a firm grasp or practice on her expression of said emotions. Though she's in a high position as a priestess at Novis Priory, she deeply values her acolytes and is extremely close to them, especially in the case of Mae. Mae, along with Alm, Boey, and Conrad, are some of the few people whom Celica opens up to. Nevertheless, in her body language in cutscenes and sprites, she's much more subtly guarded and closed-off. Celica is very lonely, but feels that her loneliness is selfish when she only ever puts those she cares about at risk. Although she does not outwardly express it, she greatly lacks self-worth and confidence. She feels immense guilt for her father's actions in his reign as king, and despises him greatly. Regardless, Celica states that she secretly wished to be there, politically, for him during his ruling to ensure peace to avoid the Rigelian-Zofian conflict. The entirety of the Zofian royal family ordeal burdens her with the discomfort of being treated like royalty; She does not feel she deserves the respect her birthright affords, when all that birthright has ever brought her is strife. While she is a firm believer in bringing peace without fighting, believing that fighting between one another is not the path towards peace, she will fight to either protect herself, or to save others. She also has been shown to be clumsy, possibly a trait rubbed off on her by Nomah. In-Game ''Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |25% |40% |30% |40% |20% |0% |} Overall Celica is one of the better characters in her route, and one of the better characters in the game. She is not quite as good as the very best (like Alm and Catria), but she is better than the majority of Magic users. All of her base stats are good other than her HP and Defense. Her growths are impressive aside from HP, Strength, and Defense, which are average. She will likely have high Skill and Luck, as well as relatively good Speed by the end of the game, meaning she will be one of the more evasive Magic users in the game. Sadly, Skill does not affect Magic Accuracy, so her good Skill stat will be for Critical strikes only. Celica's class, Priestess, has the unique ability to attack physically or with magic. Celica has a few problems that hold her back from being among the best. One problem is that she has average Strength growth, making her damage less impressive than it should be for a Lord character. This isn't helped by the fact that for the majority of the game, her spell list will consist of Fire, Thunder, and Angel. She does not get access to any really powerful spells (such as Aura or Arrow) until she obtains Ragnarok, the most powerful spell in the game. The problem is that by the time you learn it, you should be near the end of the game. On the upside, she learns Angel at level 5 which will make her very effective at fighting against the majority of monsters in the game from the very beginning. The other problem she has is the same as all Magic users in ''Gaiden: she is fragile, and has even lower HP than most of the other Mages you can get. Celica still remains one of the better units in the game, and in particular is one of the most effective characters at fighting monsters for most of the game. She does fall short of being amazing, but she is undoubtedly worth using in her route. ''Awakening |-|DLC= |-|Enemy (CoY3)= ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Prologue *Due to equipped Golden Dagger Chapter 2 *Due to equipped Golden Dagger Growth Rates |50% |60% |50% |50% |45% |35% |4% |} Supports * Mae * Atlas * Nomah * Conrad Passive Supports * Alm * Gray * Tobin * Kliff * Faye * Boey * Genny ''Heroes Description ;Caring Princess :''The princess of Zofia; trained as a priestess. Caring toward others, and dislikes fighting/ Bears the Brand on her right hand. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes ''Gaiden'' Death Quote ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Celica/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' :Celica/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' :"Afterwards, she and Alm joined together to become the founding king and queen of Valentia. Her kindness and wisdom helped the young king establish the foundations of the Kingdom of Valentia. The people believed that she was the reincarnation of Mila. It is said that they never ceased to love her from the very depths of their hearts." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :"In marrying Alm, Celica became the first queen of the One Kingdom of Valentia, and aided her king with wisdom and compassion. Believed by the people to be a reincarnation of Mila, she was universally loved for her work fostering peace in the nascent kingdom." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Celica is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * Etymology Celica is ultimately derived from the Latin word coelica, meaning "heavenly" or "celestial". Celica's real name, Anthiese, is ostensibly derived from ancient Greek word "ἄνθος" (ánthos) which means “flower”. Celica's last name, Lima, ''is simply an anagram of "Mila." Trivia *In several of Nintendo's promotional materials for the downloadable content in ''Fire Emblem Awakening info about Celica, she is incorrectly named "Cecilia". *Celica is ambidextrous, as she is seen to hold her sword in both her right and left hand. *In Awakening, one of her DLC skills is Rightful King which is a reference to her being the last of the Zofian royal lineage. *Celica is the only female Lord character in the Fire Emblem series to not feature the color blue either in her hair or her clothes. *While alone, Celica calls Mycen by his name in the Japanese version, otherwise she uses various terms to describe an older man that don't necessarily mean familial relation when addressing him anywhere else. However, in the prologue, she calls him "grandpa" one last time for the sake of the short new life she leaves behind. *Celica has a strong fondness of sweet and refined food and detests "rough" category provisions. *Celica's artwork in Echoes depicts her wielding the Lady Sword. Gallery File:Celica Concept.png|Concept artwork of Celica from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Brand of Mila.png|Celica's birthmark (Brand of Mila) File:Cellica.png|Artwork of Celica from The Complete artbook. File:Celica (FE13 Artwork).png|DLC artwork of Celica by Masatsugu Saitou from Fire Emblem Awakening File:Celica-0.png|Artwork of Celica from Fire Emblem Heroes by Akira Fujikawa. File:Celicaattack.png|Artwork of Celica from Fire Emblem Heroes by Akira Fujikawa. File:Celiciaspecial.png|Artwork of Celica from Fire Emblem Heroes by Akira Fujikawa. File:Celicadamaged.png|Artwork of Celica from Fire Emblem Heroes by Akira Fujikawa. File:CellicaManga.jpg|Celica appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:Celica Cipher Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Celica as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Celica.jpg|Celica as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P08-002PR.png|Celica as a Priestess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P08-010PR.png|Celica as a Priestess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-004SR.png|Celica as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:S09-002ST.png|Celica as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Celica card 25.jpg|Celica as a Sage in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:SoV Celica SS.png|Cutscene still of Celica praying. File:Celica leaving Ram.png|Mycen taking a young Celica from Ram Village. File:Celica meets Saber.png|Celica meeting Saber. File:Celica leaving Novis.png|Celica boarding a ship leaving Novis. File:Valbar men eventCG.png|Celica recruiting Valbar, Leon, and Kamui. File:Masked Knight.png|Celica meeting the Masked Knight at Zofia Castle. File:Celica promotion.png|Celica promoting to Princess while Saber, Mae, and Boey kneel. File:alm hark celica.png|Celica talking to Alm through Hark's magic. Screenshot FE ECHOES.png|Alm talking to Celica in Chapter 5 File:Celica amiibo.png|Celica amiibo. File:Cellica.gif|Portrait of Celica as a Priestess from Gaiden. File:FE2 Cellica Portrait 2.png|Portrait of Celica as a Princess from Gaiden. File:Celica Echoes Portrait.png|Portrait of Celica as a Priestess from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Celica Echoes Princess Portrait.png|Portrait of Celica as a Princess from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Celica_Brainwashed.png|Portrait of Celica while brainwashed from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Young Celica Portrait.png|Portrait of Celica as a Girl from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Celica Village Priestess.png|Celica's village sprite from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Amiibo Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters